Two Tortured Souls Mended in to One
by james.j.flower
Summary: This is one version of this story. This will be more of a tragic romance where they are slowly coping with their past and can they save each other from the things that haunt them?
1. Mizore and her new protector

Chapter one

In the winter war Ichigo was in command of his own fraction during the war and Aizen killed every one of them in front of him and Ichigo is promoted to successor of the Captain Commander position should Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ever pass on or die. He said he would accept but he would want to learn under him so he did he soon became as strong or stronger the Captain Commander Yamamoto. Then Ichigo Killed Aizen and resigned the position he never said why.

Mizore's back story will change only slightly Okuto Katsubo was her middle school teacher and it was her mom who saved her and she was home schooled from then till she will enter Yokai Academy and she write poetry and has recused herself like in the manga she would only talk to her mom, sister, and barley speak to her own father.

The new school and its new protector

General P.O.V

Karakura Town

It was about two months after Ichigo killed Aizen he didn't want to do it but he had to save the Soul King and The Soul Society. Then there was the part of him that wished he killed him slower and more painfully This didn't mean it didn't haunt him at night when he sleeps he relives that moment he used Mugetsu Ichigo learned Mugetsu and could use it four times in one day but that would drain him severely considering that it was a Final Getsuga Tenshou technic.

Aizen slowly disappeared and the Hogyoku did close to the same except the energy for the Hogyoku transferred to Ichigo increasing his Shinigami powers and increasing his hollow synchronization in mind and power and they knew they could unify and use the resurrection form after the battle with Aizen Ichigo was healed but not without the battle scars. To a normal person it would look like he was a twenty year tortured P.O.W. So he decided that he would limit the time and moments he went shirtless and try to return to a normal life like a teenager should have but then he saw the looks he got from his sisters and friends. And that made him keep a shirt on at all times.

He hung out with his friends but it wasn't the same they wouldn't look him in the eye. In their minds they thought he was wreaked and broken which was true but he needed them the only one that actually looked him in the eyes was Chad. Then Ichigo heard Orihime and Tatsuki say "Ichigo isn't the same he doesn't have the hope that he used to" "Yea and he looks like he was in World War II" (Ichigo's thoughts 'if only they knew how close they were what Aizen said and what the Hogyoku showed me still haunts me') "And it feels like he's a caged animal ready to kill anyone" Tatsuki said not meaning it fully but that broke Ichigo. He thought if anyone Tatsuki would be there for him especially knowing him since they we're kids he turned and ran which they heard.

He left his body at home not even caring that Yoruichi laying there naked ready to tease him but when she saw the haste he left his body not caring whether he hurt it accidently. She got up to stop him but he was already gone in a speed that out matched even her shunko. Although she saw his face it was on of pure pain and betrayal then she heard his heart ripping scream the only thing that could be compared to it was him seeing his mother die and being forced to watch. She tried to find him but his retsu almost disappeared completely like he died she feared she found him laying down eyes swollen from crying and was still was crying in his sleep this killed her she saw her pupal as an almost invisible worrier and something made him break down completely.

He didn't go to school for a few days and Yoruichi tried to speak to him but he was almost empty then Isshin walked in and said "Tatsuki and Orihime are here and want to talk" he jumped at this but not in a good way Yoruichi saw this and new exactly who caused this happened and she stormed down stairs the retsu was almost strong enough to kill Aizen himself. Ichigo ran off again but this time his father was there to catch him and he did but when he looked at Ichigo he saw the little boy that watched his mother die crying destroyed and was defenseless he only brought ichigo in to a hug where for the first time since he was six years old he cried in to his dads arm's Yoruichi came back and saw this they laid ichigo down and she laid with him and let him release everything he was holding in she was the closes thing he had to an older sister that could help him through this.

Yoruichi was furious at the two girls when she when to confronted them they only kept quiet and had looks of shame he risked his life for the town and them and that how they repaid him with making him break down Yoruichi told them what happened when the Hogyoku gave Ichigo the power it had he saw all the memories of the people affected by it but not just the memories he would have been lucky if it was just that but he got feelings, the emotions, and their senses (touch, sight, etcetera) the two looked at her questioningly "OH MY FUCKING GOD he knows how Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and all the espada felt during each kill and some of those kills the espada and Aizen did destroyed Ichigo's fraction and everything till their death only few things helped him and that was one of the espada and her fraction helped him get to Aizen then us the soul reapers but he did it to protect you and his family and now look at what you have done I hope your happy" She sent a glare the would even make Unohana Retsu and she ran to go find Ichigo.

This hit them like a ton of bricks and then they realized that they not only hurt their childhood friend badly by jumping to conclusions they called him a senseless monster Orihime just stood there and saw she had done something worse than physically hurt him she ripped his heart apart and stepped on it. They left loathing them self's wishing they could take it all back Orihime ran home and cried in to her pillow Ichigo needed her and she Threw him away.

Tatsuki punched her punching bag till her hands were covered in her own blood then she dropped to her knees and screamed, cried hated herself. She betrayed her childhood friend when he needed her the most and she "DAAAAAAAMMMMMMM IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" she cried. After that incident Ichigo became more irritable and antisocial he didn't even talk to chad which scared him he didn't make friends and he was dropping his own closest friends fast. When the principle tried something with one of the younger female students Ichigo put him in his place not beating him up to much but he got suspended and if the rumors weren't bad enough they got worse.

Then Isshin got the bright idea to send him to a new school it wasn't bad until he would have Kisuke pick the school and he asked for one with a lot of beautiful women so Ichigo could get a Girlfriend then Ichigo K.O in the usual fashion but he was happy to his dad to try and bring back the old but what Ichigo didn't know it but hollows and Shinigami aren't the only thing out there. And Kisuke saw this as a chance for Ichigo to let loose and relax about not having to hide his power this was a therapeutic chance for him.

In the Yuki-Onna Village

Mizore Shirayuki was in her room packing to go to her new school it was a school for monsters she didn't want to leave the protection of her village or her mothers. "Well I see packing is going about as well as can be expected" Mizore turned and saw her mom and dad she blushed and hugged them and they hugged her back. "There is no need to worry we will have someone there he will be your friend and he can protect you and hopefully you can help him learn to trust people"

Mizore head shot up hearing the word he "Wait he as in a guy but you know I don't trust guys and how do I teach him to trust when I don't trust people" she growled "don't worry my sweet baby girl I know the boys masters almost too well and they told me he is 100% innocent and 500% and honor bound man besides he won't touch you because one of his masters tried and failed miserably to sleep with him he was protective but not interested in sex or anything just be up front with him and he won't fail you and trust him"

Mizore looked in surprise 'a teen not interested in sex yet he's protective of his friends why he must get some thin in return?' she wondered "Oh and one more thing don't talk about his scars or some of his reactions and or his personality he just got out of a war and he was hurt really bad by the people he protected and held closest to his heart and they called him a ruthless killing monster after the war if he recluses talk to him he's like you he needs a friend right" Mizore looked down and pondered on the situation 'he protected them and they call him a monster? I wonder is his loneliness like mine' "wait who betrayed him if I my ask?"

"Oh that was his two childhood friends that have never seen even the smallest bit of war or battle and if his protective instincts kick in trust them he's been thrown down to the torture chambers and he came back alive but he is a battle hardened warrior he needs kindness to open up" Mizore looked at the ground again 'He was betrayed be the people he protected maybe I will try and give him a chance' "Ok I'll try because we have similar sadness and I would like to meet him"

*Ring Ring* "Hello Hello are you there?" Kisuke's voice rang out comically "Now come on lets go me him shall we" Mizore's mother soothed into her ear "Oook lets go" she stuttered. They walked out they expected a 19-25 year old man they looked around and found a sixteen year old boy. "Is this him" Mizore stuttered out in shock to see one so young to know bloody war. "Yes this is the savor of Karakura town and ladies" whack Kisuke lost his hat in one from the boy "complete that sentence and I will castrate you personally" he flashed his black and yellow eyes.

"ok ok no need you treat your mentor in such a way" as he had fake anime tears "My god he never grows up I'm Ichigo Kurosaki it is a pleasure to be here and meet you" Ichigo says as he bows to Mizore and her Family. "My my such a gentlemen like you when you when we were younger right honey" said Tsurara "Ha ha Yes almost looks like me when I was younger too" said laughing "Well go on introduce yourself" Tsurara said giving her a little push,

"Right I am Mizore Shirayuki it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed with a blush. "Now let's fill Ichigo in on the school shall we" The adults nodded they walked in the there was an explosion and then he came Okuto Katsubo out of the smoke but was already behind him putting his sword back on his back then Okuto fell into small pieces and with a look of shock from the Shirayuki's Ichigo walked over to Mizore and held out his hand. She took it and got up then she felt warmth and she saw his jacket was on her "the back of your shirt is almost shredded take it"

She blushed and ran to her parents. Ichigo walked over to Kisuke and the Yoruichi walked in "what did I miss?" After explaining things to Ichigo he would be going to school in his body and he would learn to use his powers while in his body. "well that covers everything so would you like to take them to school Tsurara" She bowed "Yes we will let these two get use to each other" She pointed to a fidgety Mizore and a spacing Ichigo "Ok well see you later Ichigo" "Bye" he said flatly.

Mizore and her family look at him and wondered 'What happened to you that made it so you could just say by and not even an ounce of emotion' Yoruichi hugged him and he hugged back that was the only emotion he showed. "So what can I do to help" Ichigo looked at Tsurara "Hmm well why don't you go hunt with my Husband he could use the company" He looked to Ichigo and nodded with a smile.

They left to hunt for supplies Tsurara looked at her daughter with a small smile. "What that smile for?" Mizore asked "nothing just happy to see you smiling" 'though I wonder if she saw the sadness in his eyes that I saw' 'I what was in his eyes it was self-hate, sadness, but there is something that shows about it all a will to protect' "What happened to him?" Mizore said aloud "what was that?" Tsurara asked aloud 'ha I knew she liked him' "Nothing nothing" she ran to her room.

Ichigo was helping around the village with Mizore's dad they were sharing stories of old adventures and all Mr. Shirayuki could think was 'Is this boy really sixteen or is he a 100 year old war hardened warrior I mean he shares his stories happly but his eyes and voice show his pain' they continued working around the village. "Well I think that's it now let head back for dinner and Ichigo you better take care of Mizore or I will kill you slowly" Mr. Shirayuki said with a smile Ichigo reached out with his hand in an offer to shake hands "I wouldn't have it any other way" they shook hand and walked the house joking and telling more stories.

The guys walked in and saw Tsurara was setting the table for the last meal with their daughter because the bus was coming tomorrow "well let's eat MIZORE DINNER TIME" she walked down in her school attire "How do I look?" Mizore looked at everyone's reactions but Ichigo's drew her attention. His look said that he had never seen anything like her then her dad tapped his shoulder "Oh you look great Mizore" and he looked a way but not before she saw the cherry red his face was turning. 'Does he like me? He is cute but can I trust him last time I did he raped me' a tear escaped her eye. "Mizore what do you say?"

"Thank you Ichigo" Mizore said with a small smile Tsurara smiled at this "well get in your kimono and get ready to eat ok" winking at her. She ran upstairs and came back in a kimono that ended just below her knees 'wow I thing I am in love… I didn't just think that what the hell I'm her protecter not a perv and she probably doesn't even like me at all with her past she is probably forcing herself' he thought while sitting down for dinner. 'I wonder if I can trust him bus he is hot…. What the hell' Mizore was having a mental battle and so was Ichigo and both parents were enjoy the kids troubles.


	2. The School & The Pink Haired Vampire

It was the next Morning and the Mizore Family smelled Fresh prepared meals they all walked out and saw all the food that Ichigo made "Umm wow I'm impressed by two things one he can cook so many things that don't need any heat two he set the money to replace the food at my side of the table" Mr. Shirayuki said looking at the money to replace the food at his seat Tsurara was smiling "wow I think you should keep him Mizore" Tsurara said smiling Mizore blushed then they notice the bag for the dad with a note "Light snack as a thanks for the Conversation"

"Ah Good Morning I hope you don't mind I wanted to thank you for the meal last night" Ichigo said walking out in an apron covering his uniform. Mizore stared at him 'wow he looks good I might give him a chance toooooo be my friend' she though shaking her head. 'she looks amazing and I must protect her I want to keep happy' Ichigo though with a smile Tsurara pulled Ichigo to the kitchen "I know you like Mizore" She smiled at Ichigo while he stuttered to answer her "Its fine I hope you can help her get over her fear and I know she likes you" Ichigo's head shoots up with a spark of happiness that she had never seen. 'Knew it he likes her' "I'm trusting her in your care" Ichigo nodded with a small smile.

They walked out sat down and enjoyed the last meal before the two kids head to the school. After the meal Ichigo said his thank you's and goodbyes and Mizore said her goodbyes and the walked to the edge of the village. The bus was just coming in to view Mizore on instinct grabbed Ichigo's hand and held hers and she looked at him and she just clung to his arm "don't leave me" she whispered she didn't think he heard it until "I won't I will protect you no matter what" she held him closer.

The Bus doors open "Well this is the first I've seen a couple walk on my buss and you should be careful that school is one scary place" Ichigo flashed his power and the bus driver smiled "well this year will be interesting" he said to himself. Ichigo and Mizore walked to the back of the bus and walked another kid 'why is he here he's human' "Hey Mizore are humans allowed at this school?" Ichigo asked "No last time my mom talked about it they would kill a human on site due to a barrier but I know you will be ok" Mizore said and like that they were in a cave then a cliff side with a blood red sea and the kid was still alive.

They got off the bus they walked on the path Mizore stood on the side of Ichigo furthest away from the kid "So mind if I ask why a human is here?" the kid looked at Ichigo "I don't know what you're talking about your human &amp; she's human too well I'm Tsukune" He offers his hand Ichigo shakes it "Well I'm Ichigo and I'm not human" Ichigo revealed his hallow mask and yellow eyes. "AHHH What the fuck" Tsukune fell on his ass. "Now calm down your at a school for monsters now this can be a good thing or it can be hell if you freak out now.." that was when a bike ran him down with a pink haired girl on it.

"Ow that look painful" Mizore said Ichigo walked over to Mizore and looked her over "What are you doing?" she asked "I'm making sure you're ok it's my job and I like to see your smiling face" Ichigo smiled and Mizore blushed and smiled a little. "Ahhhhh she bit me" Ichigo ran to Tsukune "Hey calm down its ok your fine she didn't mean any harm right?" Ichigo asked the girl nodded. "Now relax now be nice ok" Tsukune nodded "Ok I'm Ichigo this is Mizore and this kid is Tsukune" the two nodded.

"I'm Moka Akashiya I hope we can be friends" Moka said with a smile that hit Tsukune and he was staring at her Ichigo noticed that "Well looks like you warmed up to her real quick" Ichigo laughed "we need to go or we will miss the opening ceremony" Moka grabbed Tsukune and road off. "Well looks like either we walk or I carry you it's up to you" she looked at him with a questioning look "Whatever way gets us there on time" and like a flash Ichigo picked her up and they were at the front of the school. 'What the hell just happened? No monster could move that fast not even a vampire what are you Ichigo?' she looked at him with a slight blush.

Moka was just coming to the gate when Ichigo flashed in front of the gate 'what how did he get here I was on a bike and he beat me who and what is he?' _'you need to find out what he is and keep the human close Ichigo reek's of human and so does the other boy' _Moka stiffened at the mention of humans. She studied Ichigo and Tsukune during the ceremony Ichigo noticed this and getting tired of it and was happy they were going to classes Ichigo knew he would be in class with Mizore because of the deal Kisuke &amp; Mizore parents made with the head master.

The two ran to their class after getting directions to their class they opened the door and saw the Moka bowing to the class. 'well shit more study the lab rat eyes' Ichigo thought as he saw her Moka looked up and saw him 'lucky me' Moka thought then she jumped to Tsukune and hugged him. "Ah more new students well come introduce your self's" said the teacher with cat ears. Ichigo walked up with Mizore attached to his arm. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki my hair isn't dyed and I hate people who think they're above everyone else" and some monsters felt he was over stepping his boundaries so that released some power.

"Now now students be…" she was cut off when Ichigo returned the favor the power all the monsters put out together. All of the monsters palled the female blushed and grew hot Moka and Mizore thought 'so much power! Where did it come from?' and a blush grew on Mizore's face "And I hate people who pick-on others if I see it you can guess what will happen this is Mizore Shirayuki and I suggest you either get along or get lost where are our seats" Ichigo asked with a strong determined look.

"Over there Mr. Kurosaki" Pointed the she scared teacher they walked to the seats and class went on and the rules were explained a student decided to speak his mind "why can't we just eat the humans and rape the beautiful woman" that's when the power hit again. "Give me one reason not to rip you apart where you stand you pathetic peace of shit" Ichigo stood up and had his eyes glowing yellow. "You think you can take me on little man try **mMMEEEEEE"** The student transformed. Ichigo stood up and formed his Vesto Lorde mask and his hair grew longer and his skin turned white as the purest snow with black tribal tattoos. He breathed out and the power that was present went from C class monster to A Class **_"You see I have two forms after this. This is my weakest form and I won't haste to kill you"_** Ichigo said to the student who was shacking in his own skin.

"Now Now Ichigo Be nice I know you have little patience for the pathetic minded" Said a man in a priest's outfit "Oh head master" the teacher bowed _"Hello head master" _Ichigo said in a his hollow voice. The teacher was appalled that the student didn't show any respect "Don't worry he is a man who has been betrayed and now I must earn his respect I like him because he came here to get away and to protect someone" the priest said with pride. Ichigo's eyes glowed a darker yellow "I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't mean to offend you and bring back bad memories. And boy if you attack Ichigo you will die this man is a war hero for his people and has been in three wars you will lose you have no chance" said the Priest.

Everyone looked in shock to hear that he had been in not one war but three wars and he was their age. Ichigo dropped his Hollowfication "If you don't mind I would like to go for a walk" Ichigo asked the Head Master as he walked out the door the Head Master nodded "And Ms. Shirayuki why don't you go with him I think you can help him" the Head Master said she nodded and walked after him. Everyone was curious about what just happened Moka and Tsukune were curious and scared of Ichigo.

Ichigo was walking down the hall no he was walking away from every death that happened in front of him and memory &amp; feelings of their killers he had reached the roof exit and he roared every emotion out **_"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHYYYYY THEM AND NOT ME WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT THEM FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh_**_hhhhhh_hhhh *sniffle*" he just slid down and cried.

40 seconds before

Everyone was taking notes the teacher enjoying the peace of her class. **_"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WHY THEM AND NOT ME WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT THEM FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh_**" at that moment everyone felt something as powerful or even more powerful than the legendary S Class Monster Vampire. Moka was scared that there was something here at the school _'that was the man Ichigo Kurosaki'_ Inner Moka 'No that couldn't have been him I mean Vampires are the strongest monsters alive right?' Moka asked_ 'I don't know but that was Ichigo I know it.'_ Tsukune thought 'what the hell was that. That wasn't human will I be ok here.'

Back on the roof

Ichigo was sitting there knees to his chest like a child awakened by a nightmare so frightful only a lover or the parents of the child. And behind the door that lead to the roof was Mizore eyes red from crying to see the one man she considered untouchable was already broken he just hid it like she did. "oh Ichigo what happened to you? What broke you? How can I help you like you help me?" she opened the door Ichigo flinched. Mizore walked over sat next to him she forgo her fear and held him close and cried with him. They stayed like that for a while then got up and went back to class even the brainless knew not to mess with Ichigo right now.

Thus class went on like normal and lunch started everyone was eating Ichigo and said group was grabbing drinks from a vending machine. "Hey aren't you Moka why are you hanging out with these losers" and student held Tsukune to the wall then Ichigo grabbed the students wrist and twisted it. "What the hell are you doing here Dickless" and the student reconized him "well well well look who it is" the student boasted. Then Ichigo's skin started to turn white and claws started to pierce the kids skin "I will tell you this once **leave them alone or ****_I will kill you like I said before"_**

I Know it is long over due but I have a chapter for you guys and I would like more comments please thanks for reading


	3. Someone to help heal old wounds

I know the chapter is short I'm sorry but i was hit by a car so i will be updating my stories

Ichigo was letting of a black and red aura and the aura felt evil and chilled everyone to the bone. "Now I have your friend by the neck you won't do ahhh!" and like that his wrist was dislocated and shattered. Ichigo's eyes were yellow and glowing everybody was afraid of Ichigo Moka and Mizore were shocked that he had such strength in his human form _'I must know what you are Ichigo'_ The Rosario was glowing and flailing this scared Moka. Mizore was amazed and terrified 'if he wanted to he could do whatever he wanted to do' the student was on his knees holding his destroyed wrist "You ok Tsukune" Tsukune nodded. "Ok lets go to the roof where its peaceful" he walked off with a scowl and the black still around his irises.

Ichigo was relaxing and eating with Moka still studying him "Ok enough what the hell you are looking for?" Ichigo finally had enough. Moka jumped at his reaction "What are you? Since you want to get right to the point" Moka said looking right at him trying not to back down "You know the rules I can't tell you. And I don't want to tell you anyway" Ichigo glared at her she flinched. She fell back and Tsukune tried to catch her but grabbed the Rosario and pulled it off. "The Rosario came off?" and she transformed into her vampire form. _"Now I demand to Know WHAT YOU ARE?"_ Inner Moka yelled and walked up and grabbed his collar.

Ichigo just stared right back at her just showing her he wasn't going to tell her. She glared and threw him to through a wall smirking at how easy it was then what she shocked at what she saw next. Ichigo walked back through the wall and just dusted himself off "well that wasn't very nice I have my right to tell you or not to tell you. You can't force me to tell you" and he walked to his drink and took a sip. To say Moka was furious was an understatement she went to knock him down a few pegs.

Mizore tried to stop her and there was a big cloud of dust once it was cleared everyone was shocked. There stood Ichigo in his human form Moka's fist was embedded three inches in his chest and didn't even flinch and frost was creeping to his chest. Everyone looked to his back and saw his back was covered in a foot of ice and Mizore fearing if she hurt him then Ichigo pulled Moka's fist out of his chest and shook his body and the ice fell off. "You can attack me all you want but the moment you try to hurt my friend someone I'm protecting and I won't hold back" Ichigo stated

Inner Moka growled "I will force you to tell me" and she launched a brash of attacks and she finally stopped to see if she accidently hit Mizore and to her shock there were four Ichigo's surrounding her "Now _I'm __**mad**_**"** Ichigo said as his mask was forming on his face and his skin was turning white everyone felt a chill like death was coming Ichigo flashed in front of Moka. She flinched and before she could jump back Ichigo flicked her forehead and she was sent flying into the door leading to the stair well. 'What the fuck the only hit stronger then that is my father and all he did was flick me now where is he' just as she thought that Ichigo was in front of her.

His mask was changing it was growing horns his hair was growing and **_"now lets see how you act now that you know you're not top dog"_** Ichigo hissed as he looked at her with his soulless yellow eyes 'no I can't die I'm the s class monster a Vampire' Inner Moka's thought were interrupted as Mizore jumped in front of her "Ichigo that's enough please stop" Mizore pleaded the eyes looked to hers and there was a flash of unbelievable pain and Betrayal which caused Mizore and Moka flinched and before they could react he was gone. Mizore looked around and ran to the only place that Ichigo could have gone.

Ichigo was in his room 'ha I guess it's true die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain' then there was a knock at the door Ichigo opened the door to see Mizore. Ichigo dropped his head and turned around then two arms wrapped around him he looked and saw Mizore "I understand that you did that to protect me and show her she isn't the queen of the world but please go easy on them I doubt they faced or will anything like you have faced" She said with tears streaming down her face then a tear hit her face "Thank you Mizore you're and amazing person" Ichigo said as tears fell from his face with a smile. Mizore smiled because now she could confine in Ichigo and he could trust her.


End file.
